


Of Coffee and Chocolate Pie

by kinderjedi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderjedi/pseuds/kinderjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones has an admirer.</p>
<p>Written for the 2011 <a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile">jim_and_bones</a> Sweethearts Challenge. Check out the master list of lovely fic <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/353467.html">here</a>, including <a href="http://the-dala.livejournal.com/profile">the_dala</a>’s companion piece for this prompt from Jim’s POV: <a href="http://the-dala.livejournal.com/660212.html">The Music That You Like Is All Off-Key</a>. ♥</p>
<p>Disclaimer: They don’t belong to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Coffee and Chocolate Pie

He ordered the flowers out of Sickbay the moment he saw them, citing regulations and patient allergies and grumbling aloud about whatever idiot who’d cluttered up his office with the damned unhygienic things anyway. By the time Leonard returned from checking the shipment of medical supplies they’d received at the last starbase, they were gone. He didn’t pay any particular notice to the small white card Chapel had left on his desk when she disposed of the roses. It was just another piece of clutter, carelessly brushed aside when he shifted a stack of datapadds to make room for more.

The cup of piping hot, honest-to-God, unreplicated coffee that magically appeared on his desk a couple of hours into the shift was like manna from heaven, just the scent of it making him groan in anticipation. Leonard was poised with the cup halfway to his mouth when the call came from Engineering; a small explosion, with injured incoming. With a sigh and one longing look, he set the coffee down on his desk and went to begin two hours of decontamination and surgery to reconstruct Ensign Davison’s knee and regenerate the tissue. When he returned, the coffee was stone cold.

Lunch was supposed to be with Jim in his office, but Nyota called Leonard a few minutes before the appointed time to say that an urgent call from Command had come through, and it looked as though Jim was going to be stuck for a good long while. Leonard had eaten alone in his office instead, puzzled by the curious glance the galley Ensign had given him when she delivered the two plates Jim had arranged for them. The fried chicken, mashed potatoes and collard greens were a surprise, but a welcome one. He gave the other plate to Chapel.

The generous slice of chocolate pie that Leonard found on his desk at 1500 finally clued him in that something was going on. First flowers, then coffee (he felt a pang at not even getting one tiny sip), and then the lunch with all his favorite foods, and now his favorite treat, complete with a tall glass of ice cold milk. One taste told him that like the coffee earlier, the pie had been made from scratch. He savored every last bite, groaning indecently as it melted on his tongue. Leonard smiled to himself as he licked the fork clean.

The message came through just as the shift was ending. _Dinner, my quarters? Sorry about earlier. J._ Leonard sent a brief, affirmative reply before leaving Sickbay in M’Benga’s capable hands. With just a quick stop by his own room to change clothes, he was outside Jim’s door in no time at all, letting himself in like they always did with each other. And then he was pinned against the door, Jim’s mouth hot and possessive on his. When he collected his senses several minutes later, Leonard pressed his forehead to Jim’s and chuckled, pulling him close.

“Took you long enough.”


End file.
